A Call For Help
by AdmiralOfTheAir
Summary: <html><head></head>Berk needs help and Hiccup will find it one way or another.</html>
1. Chapter 1

A Call for Help

Chapter 1

(On Berk)

The letter arrived a few hours ago, Stoick called a meeting, and all critical members were gathered in The Great Halls which includes teachers, fighters, and riders which included Hiccup, Astrid and many others.

Stoick boomed out, "The letter reads 'You have insulted the pride of our tribe and you will pay dearly. We will arrive with in two fortnights in force. We will leave no survivors' obviously this means we must prepare"

Stoick stopped for a moment, thinking back on why they were in this situation. When they were visiting the neighboring tribe, discussing some business and due to being the chief's son he had to participate for experience and not knowing what to do with toothless he brought him along much to his dismay, Toothless found his way into the tribe's food storage and ate to his hearts content. Upon leaving they were fired at and barely left with an intact ship.

While leaving The Great Hall, Stoick said, "They won't be a threat very long. We are the greatest Vikings that ever live and we will squash them like bugs. We will -." Then the door closed behind him.

Hiccup knew he was wrong; training hasn't been going well for fighters and riders as well. They needed help and he knew he wasn't going to get it standing around.

He had an idea. A crazy and reckless one but if I turned out not to be a goose chase.

_I guess this means I have to find help. _He thought,_ Even if I have to go alone._

He left to his house to labor over how they can get out of this problem.

Chapter 2

_Hiccup was flying high over the sounds of battle. Two great forces clashed together; one brandishing menacing red and black armor and the other many calm shades of brown. Hiccup and Toothless surveyed the scene._

"_What a mess we got ourselves into this time buddy" Hiccup said. They flew hundreds of feet above to ensure no harm would come from arrows of either side._

_Hiccup solemnly said, "Maybe we should go back and hope Berk can endure the coming battle." Toothless whimpered and Hiccup understood_

_He adjusted the prosthetic fin to angle them away when a lone figure detached itself from the horizon followed by a tremendous roar. A large dragon flew with great speed toward them as a man riding the dragon, with a sword held high and a piercing gaze, shouted in an unusually loud voice, "Face me!"_

Hiccup woke up heart beating franticly. Toothless had also woken as well. "Did you see that too?" he asked. Toothless nodded in agreement.

The event left a cold pit of fear in his stomach that denied his need of sleep but after a half hour he finally drifted into calmer dreams.

Chapter 3

Since he knew Stoick wouldn't allow him to go he (regretfully) decided to go without anyone knowing. That was until Astrid wandered over and caught him loading packs of food and other supplies into Toothless' harness.

"What are you doing," she said in a questioning tone, catching the duo unaware.

Hiccup halted and then nervously replied, "Ah…Well…What are you doing here, Astrid?"

"I want to know what's going on," she said, bringing back the memories when she first met Toothless.

He couldn't keep it for her so he said all at once, "We decided that we should go find help somewhere so we can have a chance of winning the fight coming in two weeks." Then he took a moment regain his breath.

She simply replied, "Ok"

"So you are not going to object, tell my father, or a least hit me?"

"Well now you mention it." She then hit him square on the shoulder. He rubbed the area wincing.

"I understand and agree. We can't win alone so," she closed the gap and kissed him on the cheek, "good luck." Then she walked away.

He stood there staring as she left. It took him just a few minutes to get ready and then through the darkness of the night they glided out on silent wings.

Chapter 4

They flew for hours landing on any islands to rest, eat, and relieve themselves. It was tedious business especially with all of the flying, but he braved through it. I hours turned into days and Hiccup was beginning to give in but after three days they were rewarded with a massive landform. Bigger than the inner isles he was accustomed to. They camped on the beach and during the night the same dream appeared from 3 nights ago. He woke up in the middle of the night again and thought, _why am I having the same dream? I hope that if it happens it is for the best and nothing bad will befall us. _He fell asleep again through some deliberation.

Chapter 5

The next morning they flew in a North-East sort of direction and soon the coast melded into forests and later into desert. Hiccup was unaccustomed to desert and soon found it to be very unpleasant, the heat, dryness, and bright light all stained his endurance but soon passed.

Over a few hours of flying they encountered a group of traveling merchants and while the neared they waved spears and swords in their direction as warning.

Hiccup yelled to Toothless through the howling wind, "They don't seem to see dragons very often do they." They flew harmlessly over them and continued onto their unknown destination. The journey reminded Hiccup of running away where there's nowhere to go but you go anyway.

Back from his thoughts he surveyed the scenery for the umpteenth time but this time he came to an anomaly. On the western horizon lots of smoke billowed from the ground and drifted towards them. At the sight they head strait for it despite the obvious danger it posed. He knew there was trouble ahead.

Chapter 6

He was right. As soon as they came in range they were fired at and they had to soar hundred of feet above them. Hiccup surveyed the scene. Two great forces clashed together; one brandishing menacing red and black armor and the other many calm shades of brown.

"What a mess we got ourselves into this time buddy," Hiccup said and then solemnly, "Maybe we should go back and hope Berk can endure the coming battle. Toothless whimpered and he understood.

He just noticed something that he should have seen the moment he saw the smoke at the horizon…

…He's seen this place before…

…In his dream…

He yelled to Toothless, "We have to get out of here."

As he adjusted the prosthetic the same lone figure detached itself from the horizon followed by a tremendous roar. A large dragon flew with great speed toward them as a man riding the dragon, with a sword held high and a piercing gaze, yelled, "Face me!"

_We're to late…_he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 7

At the moment they caught sight of it they flew in the other direction, Toothless flapping furiously. They were sure to get away due to the speed they were flying. But Hiccup saw that Toothless was tiring and the other dragon unrelenting so Toothless tucked his wings closer to his body diving dangerously close to the enemy archers until they were literally over the soldiers' heads.

Then suddenly he felt the strength leaving his limbs and his mind fuzzy. He was in danger of losing control knowing he was the one keeping them aloft.

His vision flickered and dimmed as he lazily said, "Land Toothless…" Then he fainted from the leeching force on his body.

Chapter 8

Toothless heard Hiccup and felt him faint. When he did they lost altitude and control. Fortunately they were only a few meters above the ground… and the battle so he touched down and glided as far as he could and managed to ford a river and land in a clearing surrounded by trees. Toothless, with some effort, ripped the leather cord holding Hiccup to the harness and quickly dragged him to a rock. Now turning around Toothless came face to face as the dragon and rider landing on the other side of the clearing.

Toothless could barely hear the rider say, "Fricai onr eka eddyr." A shiver coursed racked his body as he _felt _the words go through him, but he stemmed the felling.

The rider slowly approached even as Toothless hissed furiously. But even that didn't stop him from coming a few feet from him at that point Toothless snapped at him defensively. Even as he did the rider easily recoiled with inhuman speed and his dragon loosing another roar of warning.

The rider backed a few feet, sat, and simply gazed at him for the next 30 minutes until Hiccup stirred.

Chapter 10

Hiccup woke up weak and disoriented but soon his energy returned to his body and his vision returning to his eyes. When he could see clearly he saw that Toothless had his back to him hissing.

"What is it?" he asked.

Then an intended cough drew his attention past Toothless until he met the riders gaze which startled him and make him nervously stagger upright. He was expecting him to attack so he brought out his dagger but was surprised to see the rider unsheathe his own weapon, an elegant blue sword with a richly decorated hilt and cross guard.

The man asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Hiccup, and," gesturing to Toothless, "is Toothless." He was unsure why he let their names slip but he thought it wasn't a problem. Then his said, "So who are you?"

He simply said, " I am Eragon, and this is Saphira."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, what's going on over there?" Hiccup asked gesturing over to the battle.

Eragon simply said, "We'll tell you later. Just stay out of the way." And at that he climbed back onto Saphira and, with a mighty leap, launched into the sky.

Hiccup had a mental itch just then bugging him to do something other than just stand aside and watch. He just wanted to do _something_. He looked over towards the battle.

He saw Eragon and Saphira do strafing runs with long jets of fire.

Then he got his idea.

"Come on Toothless we will help anyways." He said securing himself to the harness. They immediately bolted to where the two sides were clashing.

At first he didn't understand who he was supposed to be fighting so he observed Eragon attacking the red side.

"Ok buddy lets create some lightning." Hiccup said

The first targets on his list were the war machines, which reminded him of the catapults on Berk. He also noted was that the fighting created large clouds of black smoke providing them with perfect cover.

They ascended high up above the clouds that impeded everyone's sight of them. Even Hiccup had trouble seeing but luckily Toothless' acute sight spotted the machines and began the dive.

He always got a rush from this near kamikaze style bombing as they dive at mind blowing speed and the sound Toothless makes during the whole thing, screeching an ear piercing sound.

Hiccup saw the enemy look up in surprise as they revealed themselves from cover followed by a spear of blue lightning that obliterated the war machine.

The proceeded to do it again about four times and as Hiccup looked back to the allied side he saw that they all roared out a victory cry. As the last tower fell, the entire enemy army retreated.

The same sensation of a being probing his mind appeared again.

A voice said, "We did it! Follow me down you have created a problem now that you solved another." He recognized the voice as Eragon so he immediately did so.

He saw Eragon and Saphira at a distance heading to the east. As he followed, a large tent city emerged from the smoke. As soon as Eragon landed they were swarmed by people who he assumed were fans. But when Hiccup landed those fans immediately went silent and retreated a few step followed by twelve slender forms emerging from the crowd to form a barrier between Hiccup and Eragon.

At first he thought they were normal but under their dark cloaks he saw pointed ears similar to Eragon. Not just that but a few of them did not even look human. Some of them had bodies of fur and all inhumanly graceful.

_This place is way too weird_, he thought and to make it weirder he soon saw many small figures that looked like men but much shorter, among the crowd.

He saw Eragon conversing with the cloaked forms, which Hiccup assumed he was convincing to let Hiccup and Toothless come within the guards comfort boundaries. Hiccup notice how Toothless seemed at unease and looking around sporadically.

Hiccup whispered, "Relax, I'm right here." It helped Toothless relax slightly. But Hiccup was as unsettled as Toothless was since both of them had little to none full out war battle experience.

"Follow me," Eragon said, bringing Hiccup back to focus. He saw Eragon walking forward deeper into the camp and they nearly got separated when another large group of people surrounded Eragon and Saphira, asking them questions and favors.

_We never get that much attention at Berk_, he thought since Toothless and he has become sort of a regular sight, along with the other dragons. But here he thought, there are rarely any dragons therefore he summarized that he must be the hero of this place.

Hiccup also noticed that the camp must be a front for the battling from the obvious battle, the heavy entrenchment, and the general mood of the atmosphere: dark and unforgiving. But Eragon seemed like a light to the people, they feed off him for safety and security.

From the looks of it, it looked like they were heading to the command section of the camp because it was easily noticed that the guard were appearing at more regular intervals and much more were stationed at choke points and open pavilions. They walked into an open area, heavily populated, due to it probably being a market area. But as soon as they came to the general view the commotion went silent. Some people rushed to Eragon to ask questions, some dropped what they were doing and left, but the greater portion just stopped and stared. Hiccup could feel their gaze bore into the back of his head as they passed by. Anyone who tried to approach was stopped by Eragon's pointed eared guards.

"We should hurry before we create an uproar," Eragon advised due to the impression that Hiccup and Toothless had made.

Hiccup's curiosity could be abided no longer, "I need to ask some questions, I am just too confused."

"You must see Nasuada before anything else. She would want to see you and assess your qualities."

"Who's Nasuada?"

"The leader of the Varden," is all he said.

Eragon led them to a large tent surrounded by six guards. Two men, two of the small figures, and two huge behemoths that put Hiccup at large unease.

One of the men asked, "Who passes?"

Eragon replied, "Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales," then added pointing to Hiccup and Toothless, "they are with me."

The guard poked his head in and said some inaudible words.

"You may go in."

Eragon said, "Have…Toothless…follow Saphira around to the back."

Hiccup said to Toothless, "Go on I am right here." He watched Toothless round the corner eyeing Saphira.

Hiccup followed Eragon through the threshold and saw the Varden's leader.

A woman, a woman who's skin was dyed black.


End file.
